This invention relates to improvements in an internal combustion engine comprising a crankshaft and crankshaft main bearings, an engine unit support which supports the crankshaft main bearings, and a cylinderhead mounted on the engine unit support, which are engine parts directly affected by body resonance and sound vibration, at least one vibration absorbing and power transmitting element located between the engine parts which are directly affected by sound vibration and the crankcase, a sealing element located in a joint between the engine unit support and a crankcase which seals an encapsulated upper dry engine region oil-tightly against a lower oil-wetted engine region.